Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos is a fighting video game developed by Dark Heart Games. The game was published by Fantendo and distributed by Cartoon Network Interactive. It is the spiritual successor of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. It is being developed for the Wii U and the PlayStation 4 platforms. Gameplay Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! is a mascot brawler fighting game bringing together several characters from the Cartoon Network Multiverse in one epic battle that plays very similar to the J-Stars Victory VS games unlike its predecessor which resembled the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) can control a character and fight on a 3D stage where the player is able to move in many different directions. Each series often has at least one stage with the exceptation for a few here and there. Some series also have multiple stages. Each stage is unique and advanced players should know the layout of each map to use it to their advantage. The goal is to KO the other players three times. The first one who has their three bars full wins. The amount of bars can be set from two to five but is three by default. When players strike one another, glowing cubes will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these cubes, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" attack against their opponents, which is their ultimate attack that most of the time KO's an opponent. Characters can team up with certain assist characters (the equivalents of Assist Trophies) and do Synergy attacks. For example, Madame Foster brings a plate of cookies to the arena, Chowder eats them, turning fat, and Madame Foster rolls him around the stage. You can choose two Assist Character to bring into battle that an be activated at any time. However when used they have a reloading time before they can be used again. Characters with weaker attacks have a quicker reloading time than ones with more powerful attacks. When having your Synergy Partner as assist they, when used, have a huge reloading time. Each character has a wide range of attacks they can use that are derived from their shows. Only the descriptions of their gameplay and their Punch Time Explosion will be shown in the character table. Modes Like in every fighting game there are several modes you can play on. Versus Mode This is the standard mode in the game where you can fight against each other with a max of four players. Normal fighting rules apply to this mode. Giant Mode Giant Mode is the same as Versus Mode only this time around only giant characters are playable, that normally aren't playable. Assists are disabled in Giant Mode and the maps have been adjusted to a size where giants can battle. Story Mode In the Story Mode you will go through a complete story with the characters of the Cartoon Network universe as the whole world is in danger. Like in the certain other universes, like the Marvel universe, the shows of Cartoon Network exist in the same universe, unlike the previous installment. There are a few odd ones, namely the characters from Samurai Jack and Adventure Time who come from the future. Adventure Time being set much later than Samurai Jack. For the complete story: /Clash of Cartoons/ Adventure Mode Choose a character and fight your way to the top and defeat the boss of the Adventure Mode. Aside from fighting against one or multiple character, you will also encounter 'mini-game' stages that are taken from the story mode. You can't play this mode with giant characters, but may encounter one. Training Mode In Training mode you can fight against an adjustable CPU to explore a character's moveset or just train a little bit. This mode is also available for giant characters. Vault There is a certain amount of collectables throughout the game that, when aquired, can be viewed in the Vault. They are data on characters from the Cartoon Network universe. For a complete list on the date view Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Vault. Characters There is a total of 77 playable character in Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! There are 40 default characters, and 26 unlockable characters. There are four shows that have six playable characters, these shows also being the three biggest ones made: The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Adventure Time and Steven Universe. Default Unlockable Giant Assist Characters The game includes a few assist characters. An assist character can be selected before the battle starts. They can be summoned at any time, however have a reloading time, some a longer one than others. Many of the assist characters have to be unlocked in the story mode and are bolded. Stages Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games